poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairel
Kairel is a young, hard-working and tough lioness, who is the secretary of the former king Sabu and who fell in love with Xiro his son. She was originally the deuteragonist of the "Noah's Ark" film. She volunteers to go and Xiro takes her aboard with him after his first choice, Bruma, was supposedly killed by a falling hippo and drowned in the flooding waters (However, her presense in the Alex's Adventures of the team and the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the team proves she managed to survive through a miracle or sheer luck).' ' While on board the ark, Kairel struggles with Xiro about taking responsibility and being a true king. It is only after Xiro had been set up by the Predators (Dagnino, Coco, Cachito, Wolfgang, Patrico and Panthy) and almost lost his animal kingdom (and when she realized that Xiro had been framed for trying to eat Panthy up) that Kairel realized that Xiro meant more to her then ever. Xiro is then freed by her and his true friends, and working together they subdue the Predators and take back the kingdom. Now showing responsiblilty, Xiro becomes the new king. And finally learning to spend some time to relax, she won the heart of her true love, Xiro. Overtime, Xiro and Kairel were reunited with Bruma and Panthy, and later on a reformed Dagnino. Together, they formed the El Arca Big Five and allied with the Alex's Adventure of team in New York as part of the Real Ghostbusters Animal division. Simultaneously, they joined Benny the Beast, Leo Lionheart and Johnny the Lion for adventures through time and space in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series. Trivia *She is often annoyed when she and Peter get slimed by Slimer in Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters. *Her ancestors are of Russian origin. They appear as friendly ghosts and have a strong resemblance to their descendants. *In the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover "Star Roars," Kairel will don the bun-headed hair style in the role of Princess Leia. *Kairel once walked with Xiro (Once upon a dream) in "Sleeping Lioness," and again in "Sleeping Lioness: Special Edition". *Kairel and Xiro were offically wed after the success of Lionheart Captain and Startanica's first feature crossover film, "Sleeping Lioness". *On April 19, 2010, Kairel and Xiro were blessed with their first born son, whom they named Little Simba, after Simba the great Lion King. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series, Kairel has a little sister/big brother relationship with Leo. It is revealed in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Kairel, along with Bruma and Panthy, went back to the circus a third time with the Wubb Girlz, Dannirella, Ai-Ya and Gordon the Big Engine in the film Wubb Girlz' Adventures of Dumbo. Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Fantasy Adventure Team Members Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Feline Heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ingenue Category:Tino's Adventures allies